


Sweaters

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “Aren’t you cold like that?” with the Google boysRequested on Tumblr by cryptvokeeper
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Sweaters

“Well I mean….I thought- aren’t you cold like that?” 

Google stared down at the box in his lap, frozen stiff as he observed the sweater within. His quick analysis of it told him a lot of things: it was hand stitched by an amateur, it was made of Impeccable Indigo wool, the G in the middle was made of Impeccable Blue Haze wool, the maker had messed up numerous times, and it was ever so slightly too big for him. Carefully, still bewildered, Google picked the sweater out of the box, unfolding it. There was a pattern at the bottom, and along the ends of the sleeves. A simple triangular pattern, but a pattern nonetheless, combing both wool types. Google looked back up at Eric, who was shifting nervously from side to side, wringing the yellow fiber cloth he carried around with him between his hands. 

“It’s so soft!” Oliver cried, having already put his sweater on. As the smallest of the upgrades, it was certainly too big on him, but he didn’t seem to mind. His was made of Impeccable Butterscotch wool, with a lopsided Sunny Day sun woven into the middle, encasing his Heather G. Red and Green had similar looking sweaters to Google’s, made in their primary colors with a simple G in the middle, unlike Olivers. Red looked surprised, mouth hanging open slightly as his eyes scanned the sweater over and over again, from top to bottom, like it had some secret he could decode. Green had tilted his head at it, curious, and was playing idly with a loose thread at the hem of the sweater. 

“Y-you-you like it?” Eric asked sheepishly, looking at Oliver with an expression Google could only describe as hopeful. The yellow android practically threw himself at the newest Iplier, wrapping him in a slightly too tight hug and lifting him off of his prosthetics. 

“I love it!” 

Green decided then to put his own sweater on, tugging is down a little and pulling at the sleeves, testing the length. He seemed to deem is sufficient, because he then looked expectantly at Red. Red, for his part, still looked like he was buffering, although he had pulled the sweater in closer to his body, almost protective in a way.

Google looked back down at his own sweater, rubbing his thumb over the wool. It was quite soft, and although he and the other upgrades didn’t get cold per say, he found himself following Green’s example. A little snug but it was….nice. 

“Thank you,” Google said, and Eric looked like he was about to cry.


End file.
